


Blood Ties

by KuroBakura



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Confessions, Confused Thor (Marvel), Family Bonding, Fatherhood, Feelings, Fights, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki has a heart, Love Confessions, Magic, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Rating May Change, Secrets, Surprises, Tags May Change, The Hammer of Thor Spoilers, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Truth, Uncle Thor (Marvel), Weird Plot Shit, distraught, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Thor was trying to find his father but end up with his brother tagging along. As well, as a mysterious woman by the name of Terah, who works with none other than the Sorcerer Surpreme himself, Doctor Strange.What the two mean them do not realize that their worlds are about to be turned upside down, for both the good and the bad.





	1. Terah Able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be explained and not everything has answers.nand that is the situation Thor encounters when meeting Doctor Strange and his partner for the first Ike as he is on the search for his father.

 

 

 

  
Thor walked into the sanctum, feeling uneasy. After getting the note with the address on it, he know that this was definitely not one of Loki’s tricks. It could not have been. Thor put his “umbrella” in the little holder and walked quietly the lower floor. He was not sure if this was the right place or the person was in another area.

“Hello?” Thor casket, loud enough so they can hear him, if someone was there. Suddenly, he heard a noise and saw something flowing in the air towards the window then towards him. It was a shadowy figure but still...it was not Loki. They did have a cape/cloak, but regardless, it still was not Loki. Which brought up a question in Thor’s mind. Where exactly is his brother?

“Thor Odinson.” A voice called out to him then stopped moving a few seconds later right in front of him.

“Who are you?” Thor asked him.

“My name is Stephen “Doctor” Strange and I know you have some questions about the whereabouts of your father and I have this information.” Stephan explained as he introduced himself. Thor was not sure what to say but whatever information this man had about his father, he wanted to know. As for how accurate it really is, he was going to find out. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the upper level of the sanctum. Strange turned around and Thor looked up.

It was a younger woman, no older than 21 years old but no younger than 18. Her hair was long, wavy and jet black, stopping about halfway down her back. She was not skinny but she was exactly big either. Thor could partially only see her face but she was beautiful. She seemed nervous but yet calm. Thor noticed the way Strange looked at her. He had a smile on his face but he can tell it was not because of Strange that was causing her nervousness.

“Is she your wife?” Thor asked. Stephan turned his head back over at Thor.

“Who?” Strange asked. He was so focused on the woman that he did not realize what Thor was talking nor realized that he was still there.

“The woman up there? Are you both husband and wife?" Thor rephrasing his previous question.

“No, no. Terah and I are not married. I mean, she's my partner but not like that or in a romantic way. ...Why do you ask?” Strange answered.

“The way you look at her. You seem to be quite fond of her but I didn't mean to assume anything.” Thor explained.

“No, it's fine. I understand.Personally, I find her delightful and she is such a brilliant woman.” Strange said back with a smile on his face. Strange was not offended by Thor’s statement but that's all he was going to say. Terah has also changed him in a way and he loved it. Also, it was very obvious that he has a thing for his partner but he is always gentleman with her. Plus, he knew there was a small chance of her liking him back. At least they get along together and have fun, which is good things when you basically spend all your time cooped in one place for days on end.

“Stephen? Is our guest here yet?” She asked. Strange looked at her again.

“He is, Terah.” Strange replied.

“Good! Also, tea is ready. Should I bring two cups?” She asked.

“I don't drink tea.” Thor said to himself, slightly nervous and worried about making her feeling bad because she made tea for the two of them. Even though, Stephen couldn't hear him, he could see the look on his face.

“Just a coup for me and a beer for him,,please.” Strange said to her. She nodded and then walked back to where she making the tea. The two men headed up the stairs and over to Strange’s desk. The men sat down and the woman came back out with a tray in both hands with the cup tea and a bottle of beer and placed it on the desk in front of the two men.

“Thank you, Terah.” Strange to said to her. Thor nodded. He finally caught a better glimpse of her face. Something about her face reminded him of someone but he couldn't exactly out his finger in it. He was not even sure why or she could remind him of someone he knows when he doesn't even know her at all or anything about that could even give him these thoughts. He was starting to think that maybe this was a trick Loki was playing on him and a damn good one, too.

“I am going to head back to my room for now. I got a couple of little things I need to finish up on.” She told Strange.

“Terah, you know you can stay. We are a team after all and you are just as important as I am. You do not mind, do you?” Strange told her. Terah blushed.

“You truly do want to stay.” Thor suddenly piped up. This only made her blush more it in the end, she just wanted to go back to her room. It is not that she was shy or anything but she truly did have to go finish up a couple of things before she ends up not wanting to finish them up at all. Also, she was feeling uneasy but it was not because of Thor but because of someone else’s presence but they were t exactly in the same room or perhaps...not even in the same universe.

“But I am not going to force you to stay, either but remember, you are always welcomed to stay.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded.

“If you need me, let me know.” She said before finally heading to her room for the rest of the discussion. A couple of seconds, Thor and Strange began their conversation which did not take as long as he expected.

“And you and Loki will go back to Asgard once this is all done?” Strange asked.

“Yes and promptly, too.” Thor asked.

“Great. I'll help you but I have one condition.” Strange said.

“And this condition would be?” Thor asked. Strange hesitation for a second before he spoke.

“Your brother.” Strange replied.

“What about him?” Thor asked. Strange was about tell him but then decided not to. Plus...it was not his place to give this condition anyway.

“...Nevermind. I should not have said anything. Please forget about it.” Strange said then got up from his chair and began walking with Thor following him shortly after it but before they moved on, Terah came into the room. Just because she wasn't there in the room with them doesn't mean she did not hear what they were talking about.

“I want to go with them.” Terah suddenly piped. Thor was confused. Strange looked at her.

“Terah, I know you want to but I feel like this is not a good idea.” Strange explained. Terah sighed but she was not going to let him stop her from going. She was determined.

“I am not a child, Stephen. Plus, you have seen what I can do! Let me help them.” Terah said to him.

“I have and I know but I just personally just really do not want you to.” Stephen said back. Thor still couldn't figure out what the hell was going on and now he had more questions than answers at this point. She walked over to Strange and stood in front of him.

“Do you trust me, Stephen?” Terah asked. Strange blushed.

“You know I do but I am worried about you. Terah, if something happens to you, I will never be able to forgive myself.” Stephan said. Terah hugged him. Strange blushed.

“Strange, I know you want me to be safe and you care but I got to do this. Not just for them but I need to show you and prove that I can fight and protect the world, just like you. Not to mention that if can help them, I want to. I will be fine..” Terah explained to him as she hugged him.

“...Look, even though, I'm dreading this...if you truly wanting to do this then I support and have your back. Just please be careful, okay?” Stephen said as he hugged her back.

“I will, Strange. I promise you.” Terah said then let go of him a few seconds later to gather some things as Thor and Strange began to talk once again.

When they reached the lower level once again, Thor still had many questions for this man.

“Your father is in Norway.” Strange piped up. Well...at least that's one of his questions that he answered but still...he was leaving with more questions than answers. Maybe Terah also may know a couple of answers to his questions.

“By the way, what was it that you were trying to tell me about my brother earlier?” Thor asked. Strange sighed. He knew that he was going to have to say it sooner or later but...it was also impersonal at the same time.

“It's not exactly or mainly about your brother but it is Terah.” Strange said.

“What about her and what does she have to do with Loki?” Thor asked. Strange took a deep breath.

“She's not just my partner but…” Strange still did not want to tell him.

“But what?” Thor asked another question, still wanting an answer. Strange sighed before speaking about it again.

"Look, Terah and your brother have more in common than what you think. She is not exactly... _human_. You will find out soon enough, though." Strange explained. This still didn't help Thor's confusion but Stranhe was not willing go talk about it or say anymore about it. Terah suddenly came down the steps and the two men stood there as if their conversation did not happen at all.

“I am ready when you are, Sir.” Terah piped up, talking to Thor. Doctor Strange truly did not want her to go but at the same time, he understood. There was one more thing he wanted to say to her before she left. Thor suddenly moved his arm and hand in front of him, calling to his hammer. As it got closer to him, it kept smashing and breaking through almost every breakable piece of decor and glass in the sanctum. Strange was surprisingly calm but for Terah...that was slightly a different story.

It wasn't so much the noise that was bothering her but more of the mess that Thor has been making and now, Strange is going to alone in the sanctum to clean it up. She felt bad about it but she knows she couldn't stay to help him with that. Thank goodness it did not take that long for Thor for retrieve it. Now, Strange was able to tell her what he was going to say before he was interrupted by the sounds of glass breaking.

“Terah...I..” Stephen spoke up but stopped as his nerves began to kick in.

“Stephen, what is it?” Terah asked, feeling curious and worried. Stephen swallowed and summed up the courage to speak again.

“I just hope everything goes well and please remember that you're not alone. Even if you're somewhere else, I will be there with you. Also, please be careful and do not overdo yourself, okay?” Strange told her. Terah smiled.

“Thanks, Stephen.” Terah said to him. Suddenly, Thor remembered something.

“Before we do head out...I do need my brother back, though, sadly.” Thor said.

“Oh yeah.” Strange said, now remembering about Loki. He formed a circle in the air and not even three seconds later, Loki fell through it and hit the wooden floor. Loki slowly moved his body up slightly with his arms, shaking.

“I HAVE BEEN FALLING FOR THIRTY MINUTES!!” Loki exclaimed.

“You wanna go back for another thirty because that can be arranged but I think you can handle it from here.” Strange said to both men. Loki stood up and focused on Strange.

“Handle me? Who are you?” Loki asked. Thor rubbed his face and groaned.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Thor thought to himself. Then...Loki showed his daggers. Terah was not not long to let this madman try to kill. Before Loki could get any closer, he suddenly couldn't move.

“What the?!” Loki said as he looked down at his feet. There was nothing holding them down but when he tried to move, he barely could budge. This only made him angrier.

“At least I can still throw my daggers!” Loki said holding up one of his arms.

“And I can cut out your insides, rearrange them and make it look a masterpiece.” A voice said. Loki turned his head slightly and saw Terah, glaring at him. His whole demeanor changed.

“Who are you?” Loki asked her, suddenly putting away his daggers.

“If you lay finger on him, I am your worst nightmare.” Terah answered. All Thor and Strange could do was stare at all of this going on in front of them. Strange never knew how savage she could be...and he was loving it. Especially when it came to this particular individual.

“Give me your name.” Loki ordered.

“And I give you zero fucks and you are NOT going to order me to do shit.” Terah said back. Strange and/or Thor needed to do something and quick.

“It's alright. You can let him go. Everything is fine.” Strange said to her. Terah looked at him.

“Are you sure?” Terah asked him. Strange nodded at her and she turned her head and released Loki. Loki stood there, feeling dumbfounded and very confused. Also, her name was the reason he decided to stop having the urge to stab Strange.

“Look, I am not trying to be difficult but..you seem familiar to me.” Loki piped up to her.

“I do?” Terah asked, calming down slightly but still on edge. If it what Loki was thinking...he was in for a long ride. Both physically and emotionally.

“By the way, she will be accompanying you both.” Strange told Loki.

“It's not necessary but I am actually not going to complain. Welcome.” Loki replied. This surprised the hell out of Thor.

“First, I am told that Loki has a child and now all of a sudden, Loki is the most I have ever seen him in a long while. ….Am I on drugs or going crazy? Either way...something is not right here but this is not the time to dwell on it. We need to find Father and quickly.” Thor thought to himself. But...the calmness did not last long for Loki (which Thor slightly expected). Loki had his daggers out to stab Strange once again but this time, Strange had the upper hand. Strange opened a portal behind Loki as with once quick push, he made Loki fall back into it. Terah looked at Strange to say goodbye and then follow him then at last, Thor nodded to Strange and followed the other two into the portal before it closed up.

Strange looked back at the sanctum then let out a groan. He knew with The God of Thunder, he was going to have a mess to clean but he did not expect for it to be almost the entire sanctum.

“Well, I better clean up this place before Terah gets back. Though, I wish she did not go but...I know she will be fine...I hope.” Strange thought as he began to clean up the place. He still was okay with Treah being on her own but she was right.

“And please make sure she comes back safe and sound or you will regret it. And the it will be worse than what Loki went through. I promise that.” Strange said out loud to himself, thinking about the two Gods.

 


	2. One Hela of A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Odin, Terah and two Gods get the surprise of their lives when they find out that the Gods are not the only heirs to the throne of Asgard. 
> 
> And Loki has a heart to heart with the young woman to basically threatened his life earlier only to find out that she is joker ran just some "young woman".
> 
> Will Terah be able to forgive or will she end up loosing it after finding out a few shocking surprises of her own.

 

 

The three of them stood on a grassy hillside that was shrouded most by an ocean. They were not if this was the right place or if Strange was just sending them on a wild goose chase but yet...if they were being sent on one...why would this woman be tagging along with them? Thor stopped all of his crazy thoughts at once and looked around. If his father was here, it shouldn't take too long to find him. There really was not much to look around for to find him any way.

“Where are we?” Loki asked as he got up from the ground.

“I am not sure. I think this is Norway. I hope it is.” Thor answered. Suddenly, Terah tapped Thor on the shoulder. Thor looked over at her and then followed her arm that was pointing/positioned in front of her as she motioned it. Both men saw their father, sitting on a log, facing the edge of the cliff and looking into the distance. Loki looked at the two of them.

“I will stay back here. You both go ahead.” Terah whispered. Thor nodded and the two men walked over to and sat on the log next to him, one man on each side. Terah watched them talking to him. She did not understand what they were talking about because she truly does know these men but whatever it was..it was making Thor and Loki down and emotional. As Thor and Loki spoke with Odin, Odin felt something behind him. He looked over and saw Terah standing there. She waved to him, being polite. He waved back and then turned around to face the cliff again. He couldn't fully see her but there was something about her that made him curious.

“Who is the young woman with you?” Odin asked the two of them.

“She is with us to help find you, Father. Her name is Terah but that is all I know about her besides that she can wield magic. Powerful magic at that.” Thor explained. A small smile appeared on the Allfather’s face.

“I would like to have a talk to her.” Odin said. Thor was okay with but Loki was not. He still has this uneasy feeling in his gut. Thor looked over to her. He motioned to her to come over to them. Terah walked over to then stood in the back.

“It is okay, dear. I do not bite nor you need to be shy. Please come around and stand in front of us.” Odin said to her. Terah walked around and stood in front of them. He looked at her for a few seconds before speaking again.

“You remind me of my wife, Frigga. Rest her soul.” Odin said then he looked at Loki. Suddenly, the mood changed and none of them expected what Odin was about to say next but this time, it was to Loki.

“How come you never told about her?” Odin asked. Thor and Terah’s eyes widened. Loki was caught off guard.

“What are you talking about? I do not know this man nor neither of them. I have met them a little bit ago.” Terah asked and explained to Odin. Odin was confused.

“She doesn't know?” Odin asked another question. Loki did not say anything but only tried to keep calm as he began to slightly panic on the inside. Thor calmed down enough to be able to speak.

“Father, what are you exactly saying? Neither of us have met her until today.” Thor answered him. Odin looked at Thor then at Terah.

“She is your niece, my son.” Odin explained.

“Excuse me?!” Thor exclaimed. Loki was internally screaming at this point.

“Huh?! No, this cannot be true but if it is...who exactly is my father here?” Terah exclaimed. Odin looked at Loki.

“This is your daughter, correct?” Odin asked him. Secretly, Loki has not seen his child since they were a baby but now the uneasy feeling he started to have at Strange’s sanctum was making sense to him now. This woman had to be and not just because of her name either. There was no other way. Not to mention, that they do not only sort of look alike but from what he has heard her say so far as well...she has quite a mouth on her, too. Just like he does and also explains her powers. It is most likely she is but yet...he was not sure but regardless...he truly has no doubt it was his little Terah. All he knows about her since he last saw her was that she was alive but he only hear things but has not seen his child since they were a baby. Though...he wish that go back in time to change that but no, it was too late. Loki did not know how to exactly answer Odin’s question.

“I...I...really can not say if she is or not. I don't have anything as proof.” Loki said. Thor realized why Strange hesitated to tell him what he wanted to say. It was not exactly for Loki’s but it was for her sake . After all, the Sorcerer card about this woman so much that he was going to protect as much as he can and with all his might.

“If she is truly is his daughter...then why did he not tell anyone about her?” Thor thought to himself. Terah was not sure what to say or do. All she could do is just stand there.

“I know this is a shock to everyone but I am speaking the truth. I know who you are, even though your Father never said anything but I assure you that you are my grandchild. I have no doubts about this.” Odin explained to her.

“But...how do you know this?” Terah asked him.

“It is hard to explain but I have my ways of knowing.” Odin said back. She was in disbelief but she was not going to let it get to her...at least for now. Though...she does have questions of her own now...especially for her “father”, which she still was not sure about. Odin sat back in the log.

“Well, she should be arriving soon.” Odin said, changing the subject.

“Who?” Thor asked.

“Hela. ...Your _sister_.” Odin answered. Everyone (except Odin and Terah, who really was not sure how to feel about her) was in now both shock and disbelief with everything that was going on and being told. Odin looked at Terah.

“Be careful, my sweet grandchild, you are more powerful than you think you are.” Odin said to her. Within the next minute, Odin was officially gone. Terah started to walk away. She could not handle this anymore nor wanted to be here with them. Terah was donee do did not know how to feel at this point.

“Where are you going?” Thor asked. Terah did not even look back at Thor.

“Home. To the Sanctum. With Stephen and listening to music to block out all of the bullshit that has happened today.” Terah replied.

“What about helping us?” Thor asked. Terah still did not even take a glance at Thor.

“Look, you both found your Father...my grandfather...I do not know what to say or believe anymore but no matter what, I am out of here.” Terah answered. The sky and atmosphere around them began to get darker and more cloudy. This still convinced her even more to leave.

“Okay, this is getting even more weirder and weirder by the second befoe and I live with a guy who can basically travel to any universe with the palm of his hands but I rather be with him than here right now.” Terah said out loud to herself.

“Terah, please stay…” Loki suddenly piped up. He wanted to explain to her but she was not having any of it. Terah stopped and looked at the two Gods. All kinds emotions were rushing through her head so she was not sure what she was saying or feeling at this point.

“Stop! Please...just stop. I do not know what the hell is exactly going on here nor do I really want to know, to be honest, but I want to and am heading back to the sanctum. You two can do what you want here but I am not going to be a part of this anymore. I do realize that I am not ready. I can't do this. Nope. I am done. Goodbye.” Terah thought to herself as she began to walk away but as she began to take another couple of steps, she stopped as they all three noticed something in the distance. It was a portal but it was not like the one Doctor Strange made. No. It was more underworldly. This was someone else coming join them. Thor and Loki walked over towards the portal. Terah foraged to herself and decided to follow them and then stood in the middle of the two men. As much as she wanted to really go back to the sanctum...she did not want them to get hurt either.

Suddenly, a woman draped in black and a emerald green color walked out of the portal and appeared in front of the three of them. Her hair was black like Loki and Terah’s but the bone structure of her face was a bit Bonney in certain places and her skins was pale. Even not knowing anything personally about her...something did not settle right with her. Terah was going to try to be as calm and collective as much as she could...with will not last that long for the looks of it.

“Hela, I presume.” Thor piped up.

“Yes, I am.” Hela responded.

“As if I need I need any more surprises or meet anymore mysterious family members today…I just wanna go home!!” Terah thought to herself. Loki just stood there, secretly looking over at Terah. He felt so bad for her but he noticed something. There was a silver chain around her neck. The only thing that could make him truly confirm that she is his daughter is was her necklace. When Loki sent his child away, he made two pendants,money for him and for his child. He may be a monster to others but for his child, they were his world. That day was the most heartbreaking and worse day in his entire life and there was a reason why never said a word about them to anyone. Not even to Frigga.

“The old man is gone. I would have loved to see that and who are you?” Hela said. Loki looked back up.

“Thor, son of Odin.” Thor replied.

“You don't look like him.” Hela said.

“I bet we can come to some sort of arrangement.” Loki said. Hela looked at Loki.

“You sound like him.” Hela said back then looked at all three of them.

“ Now...kneel..before your _queen_.” Hela and instructed..

“Beg your pardon?” Loki asked. Terah couldn't hold back on this one. She needed to say something to this older woman.

“You must be out of your damn mind if you think I am going to kneel or listen to your bullshit. You can get that out of your mind because it is never going to happen. Now or ever.” Terah responded. Hela shifted her focus on to Terah. Hela knew who she was but never expected to meet her in person.

“You have quite a mouth on you, dear.” Hela told her.

“And from the from the looks of it, I also have some sanity, too.” Terah said back. Hela let out a delightful chuckle.

“I am so happy to meet my beautiful niece.” Hela said, smiling at the young woman. At this point, Terah was seriously done.

“..I am getting the fuck out of here.” Terah replied as she started to leaving again and this time for good but was stopped by something Hela said to Loki.

“She is definitely like you, Trickster.” Hela told Loki. Terah looked at the older woman once again.

“Ah. I guess you didn't know that you are the daughter of a God.” Hela told her.

“I recently only found out myself but...how does everyone know this except me?!” Terah exclaimed.

“Because he did not want anyone to know though...very few knew and know about you.” Hela explained. Hela had Terah there but yet...there was ore that could be said.

“I truly I wish I never know about any of this.” Terah said. Hela smirked. She knew everything ant the young woman, especially when she could be useful to her.

“Would you like to know how this man abandoned you?” Hela asked her, trying to mess with her. Loki panicked.

“You lying bitch. I never abandoned my child! You do not know the whole story and never will!” Loki said, practically gritting through his teeth and ready to tear this woman apart, limb by limb.

“Oh yes. He abandoned you. You were not even a month old when he casted you away into an abyss as if you were nothing but a piece of human garbage because to him, you are.” Hela said. Surprisingly...this did not upset Terah. Loki was ready to kill Hela. Loki may be a bastard but there is one thing in his life that he truly cared about about.

“If you're trying to scare to me...it is not working. Plus...tell me something that I do not know. I know I am nothing!” Terah said to her. Loki noticed that it did slightly affect Terah.

“Terah...do not listen to her.” Loki thought to himself. Hela thought to herself for a moment before she spoke once again.

“How would you like to help me rule Asgard?” Hela asked, offering her a job.

“How about you go make love to a cactus, you old prune.” Terah said back. Thor and Loki could not not believe what Terah just did. This only made things worse.

“How dare you speak to your future ruler like that!” Hela barked at her.

“Future ruler of what? Fashion disasters? Because I definitely see that happening from what you're wearing but not much else.” Terah said. Loki looked away as Terah was basically now ripping the Goddess of Death a new one.

“There is nothing wrong with the way my outfit looks! I have the outfit of a Goddess!” Hela said back.

“Not so much the outfit that is truly is bothering me but the color of it is making my eyes hurt. Green and black? I may be no fashionista but I would personally would have went for more of a brownish color scheme for you. You know...to match your personality.” Terah explained. Thor and Loki bit back their tongues and tried not to laugh and Hela has had just enough of this little twit. She stood back and began to change into her battle outfit. Shit was about to go down and this time, Terah, for some reason was now excited. Neither of them was sure why her mood changed but they were not going to question it. Plus, with all the things that has happened to her today...she truly doesn't need anymore stress than she has now.

“Ugh...the headpiece makes it worse.” Terah thought as Hela finished getting ready for battle.

“I will kill you where stand, you little witch!” Hela shouted as she looked at Terah. Loki stood in front of Terah. Regardless if Terah was his daughter or not, Loki was not going let Hela kill her. He would rather die before Hela laid a finger on her,

“You will have to get through me first!” Loki said to taking out his daggers.

“Fine. I'll kill two with one stone then. This is going to be fun.” Hela said as she suddenly began to attack, thinking the girl had no or weak powers. Thor decided to throw his hammer at her but she caught it in her hand and held it in place. Suddenly, Hela began to squeeze it and in a matter of seconds, it shattered. Piece by piece, the hammer feel to the ground. Thor and Loki stood there in disbelief.

“Holy poop on a stick!” Terah said to herself. She knew about what Thor’s ha,mee could but never knew that it was breakable not knew if anyone could break it. Suddenly, Hela starting attacking and the bright was in. So far, they were dodging her attacks until Terah got tossed again the rock but kept fighting but Hela was overpowering her. Loki decided to do something. He looked up as Terah was now close to Thor and him.

“Bring us back!!” Loki shouted. Suddenly, the four of them were traveling through the Biforst and heading to Asgard but the fight was not over just yet. Terah tried using her sling.et that Strange made her to battle Hela but it was not working. Suddenly with one swift and slightly hard kick, Hela kicked Terah and Terah broke through into the space around them. Loki heard her scream and panicked.

“TERAH!!!” Loki shouted, feeling scared. He had a plan and needed to act quickly. Loki quickly looked at Hela threw one of his daggers at Hela and missed. Hela flung one of her’s at Loki. It did not hurt or penetrate his body it made him moved enough to also be knocked out, leaving only Thor to battle Hela on his own.

 

###

 

Loki tried to catch up as quickly as possible with Terah, who was terrified but not because she was basically free falling 10s of 1000s of feet towards another planet below her at a very fast speed but because she was worried about the only person who means so much to her.

“Stephen...I am so sorry that I didn't listen you. I am so sorry that I was a bit of a jerk to you. ...And I am so sorry that I will not see you again.” Terah thought as tears began to form in her eyes. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned her head enough to see that it was Loki, holding her close to him and tight to him as much as he could.

“Close your eyes and do not open them. Everything will be fine. I know you may not like me but you need to trust me on this.” Loki instructed. True, she was not fond of the man but not only he knew what he was doing but he also was willing to harm himself to keep her safe and sound. Terah did what he said. She closed her eyes from the rest of the time as they fell through space and until they crashed. Loki let go of Terah to make sure that she was okay. A couple of minutes later, they sat up on the ground and looked around. He was sore and a bit bruised but surprisingly, he was not too hurt by the crash. Loki knew exactly where they were.

“We landed on Sakaar. ..Oh dear God.” Loki said as a certain thought popped up in his head but suddenly disappeared as he turned his head but when he looked back at her...he saw Terah, sobbing. As Loki tried to hug her, she pulled away and tried to stand up but ended up falling again which only made her cry more. She was feeling all sorts of emotions at once.

“I hate this place, I hate the smell of this place, I hate you and I hate my life! I wish I never decided to help you both and just stayed with Stephen like he suggested. ...Stephen..I am so sorry I did not listen to you and that I failed you. I am such a horrible partner.” Terah piped up as she cried. Loki sighed. It was her mouth that caused Hela to get angry but yet...he couldn't blame and neither can Thor, which Loki was surprised Thor was still able to handle Hela for so long.

“Terah…” Loki piped up. Terah did not look at him but he still was going to tell her anyway.

“You did not fail anyone, Terah. If anyone has failed here...it is me. You are brave woman and put up one hell of a fight. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Not to mention that you are definitely way better than me. That is for sure.” Loki piped up. Terah propped herself up and looked at him.

“Do you think I am truly your daughter?” Terah asked him.

“Honestly, yes. I do think that.” Loki replied to her. As she checked herself but began to panic when she felt her neck and collar.

“No...NO! This can not be happening!” Terah exclaimed.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“My necklace! It must of broke off when we crashed or were falling. ...I can't live without that necklace. I have had it since I was a child. It is the most precious thing to me that I own.” Terah said, starting to sob more again. The last part got Loki’s attention. Maybe if he saw the necklace himself then it would prove that she is his child.

“This necklace you are speaking of. What does it look like?” Loki asked.

“It has a big triangle, a slightly smaller triangle within it and then a upside-down one and in the very middle of it is a small, multi-colored stone.” Terah explained. Loki’s eyes widened and suddenly he felt something near his chest. Within his clothing Loki has the same one except that his stone was green. There are only two of them to exist and Loki made them especially by hand for him and his child before that day. Which proves...Terah was indeed his biological daughter!

“I know where it is! I can sense it and I will explain after we find it.” Loki said as he went over to where it was. He quickly dug through a small pile of trash and found it then went back over to her and handed it to her. She looked at him. Terah is more calm now but still had tears in her eyes.

“How did you know where it was?” Terah asked. Loki sighed.

“Because I know who gave it to you.” Loki replied. Terah was surprised and curious.

“Who?” Terah asked him another question. Loki gulped.

“Me. ..I made that necklace for you when you were a baby. Terah...you really are my child.” Loki said then pulled out from within in his armor. Terah felt numb. Not because the pain of the fall was getting her a bit but because she was not sure how to feel. Loki was really her Father. She wanted to slap him and hugged him at the same but she did not move a muscle.

“But..but Hela said you abandoned me! Why did you now decide to want to help me?!” Terah blurted out then looked at the ground. He knew she was hurting and he did not want to hurt her anymore than she already is but at the same time, Loki did not want to lie to her.

“I never truly wanted to abandon you nor did I have a choice. Terah, if you only truly knew about me and the world you were originally born in..you would not have had a good life and I couldn't risk losing you. I did not cast you away because I didn't care about you. I had to do it because...because I loved so much and I still do. With all my heart. There is never a day where I have not thought about you or what your life was like now but it was better that I did not know. For your sake. I wanted to be your life so badly but I knew I could not. I just simply couldn't. It broke my heart for what I had to do and it still does. I may not be the nicest person in the world but you were and still are the sunshine of life. You are my life and I could not risk yours because of me. I can remember holding you in my arms and seeing your sweet smile. Your giggles were so cute and contagious that they even made me giggle and feel happy. I still have and can remember every, single memory of you up until that horrible day and I cherish all of them. I still have your rattle and I carry it with me everywhere I go. ...What I am trying to say I had no choice, Terah and I really did not. ..If I could go back in time, I would have not did what I did and I would not have done anything to have you in my life..in my arms once again. And when we get out of here…if you do not want to see me again, I respect your wishes and you can forget about what happened, what I have told you...about me. All I want is for you to be happy. But I do not want you to go back to the Sanctum thinking that I hate or never loved you. Because I promise you...I really do love you and never will stop loving you, no matter what.” Loki explained to her. Terah looked up at Loki.

“You did want to be in my life, though? You not just saying that to make me feel better?” Terah asked.

“I do and I would never lie to you unless it is too save your life but I promise, I will never, EVER lie to you. Terah, you are the only reason I am alive. Everything I have done is for you, even though I could not be there physically for you. I am not going to lie to you. And your necklace was my gift to you. To let you know that even when we are apart, Daddy is here for you and will be by your side.” Loki answered and he meant it as he kissed the top of her hand and held in his as he started to cry.. He did want to be in her life. He wants to be the parent that he should have been and starting now...if she wanted him to be, of course. Terah smiled and hugged him. Even if he is the God of Trickery, why would he do all of this for her? Terah made up her mind. She did not totally trust him yet but she did trust enough where she believed him. Time will only tell at this point and to get out of here, they were going to need to work together as a team.

“Then I want you in my life, too.” Terah said to him. Loki was shocked.

“You...you do?” Loki asked, making sure. Terah nodded.

“It is going to take a while to get used to this but I do. I believe you.” Terah said, crying as she held him. Loki held her back in his arms and cried. Loki was so happy. Most likely the happiest he has ever been in a long time.

“My sweet Terah. You do not have to worry. I'll protect you and get you out of here as best as I can.” Loki said to her, making a promise and one he will definitely keep.

“I am so sorry I said I hated you!” Terah exclaimed.

“No, please do not apologize. I deserve it. I don't even deserve this. I am just so glad you do want me to be your Father.” Loki said to her. The hug lasted another minute before they finally got up and she put her necklace back on.

“Now...what do we do? And I am surprised Thor is lasting this long with Hela.” Terah asked.

“Same here. She is strong give her that and only that. Maybe a little bit too strong. As far as what we should do next, I am not sure but...from what I know about this place...we may be up shit creek without a paddle as the Midgardians say.” Loki said. Terah groaned. It was not the piles and piles of garbage and walking that is making her mood turn slightly sour but the smell.

“At least I am wearing boots. Plus...speaking of shit...god, this place in particular smells like several skunks got together, got drunk then had an orgy.” Terah piped. Loki chuckled and smiled...though...it was very descriptive and slightly off putting but she was not wrong. This place smells horrible but it was their main concern right now. Main concern was figuring out how to leave this planet...and in one piece.

“Well, lets get started finding something that could maybe help us.” Loki suggested. The two of them stated to walk around the trash heaps to see if they could find anything that could even help them a little bit. As for Thor...it should not take that longer for him to arrive since his hammer is no longer able to be used. Very soon. 


	3. Welcome, Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor ends up in Sakarr but ends up meeting some new faces and one in paticular that he wishes that he didn't. And also spends a little time bonding with his niece, even if it is not the best of times right now to do so.

Thor woke up after being knocked unconscious by Hela during the battle. He could not remember much after Hela kicked him out of the Bifrost and up until now. Hela was definitely in Asgard by now, possibility destroying everything in sight. Even if he had his hammer, he would not be able to defeat her. Thor stood up on his feet and looked around him. Just like Loki, it did not take too long to figure out where he was at now. Not to mention that Thor was in the same stop where Loki and Terah landed earlier.

“Sakkar...well..shit.” Thor thought to himself as he started walk around the dump, trying to see if he could see any dwellings or people...or just even something. It looked like nothing but a mechanic wasteland for miles and miles. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the background. Thor turned around and saw a ship floating in the air towards him. It landed a bit of a distance away and the door of a ship opened but the ship was still close to him. It really was not much of a big ship but it was a pretty good size. Several people in strange looking outfits walked out of the ship and stood there, looking at Thor. He was not sure what kind of group they were but he was going to try to proceed them with caution.

“I think I am starting to turn into Terah because I feel like give them some pointers about their outfits all of a sudden. Well...at least I am not being dishonest about it.” Thor thought to himself. Thor just stood there, not saying a word.

“Who are you?” One of them asked Thor. It was a male voice. Thor gave them a reply but whatever he said...it did not settle well with the group. They started to attack. Thor tried to call his hammer but then remembered that Hela broke it apart. He punched one of them but got attacked from behind by another member. His cape was torn in half when he pulled away. Before he could even throw another punch, everyone turned to look as they saw another small ship landing. The top of it opened and there stood a young woman, holding a bottle as she suddenly called out to all of them. She took a drink of it and tossed onto the ground beside the ship. Thor was not sure if she was a part of their crew or just another person who lives on Sakarr.

“He's mine.” She said to the group, hinting that she was talking about the Thor. As she walked, Thor could tell that she was drunk and most likely what was in that bottle was potent alcohol. The young woman ended up falling off the stars but still was able to get up again and stand in front of her ship, The group was ready to attack. Thor just stood there, not sure if she was going to. The young lady had trouble working her bracelets but when she got them working once again, lasers began shooting from her ship and hitting everyone and basically everything in sight...except Thor. He smiled and walked towards to thank her but...she was not as sparing as he thought she was going to be.

She threw an small object that attached itself to the side of Thor’s neck. Thor saw her holding something in her hand. It looked like a tiny box with a button on it. And with just on click, an electric shock ran throughout his entire body and fell to the group, starting to fall unconscious once again. The last thing Thor could see before he blacked out was the woman dragging him to her ship and looking back at him but that's all he saw before finally blacking out.

“I think he misunderstood what I meant by “mine”.” The young woman thought to herself as she picked uo and began dragging him to her ship

It did not last long before he woke up a few minutes later in the very bottom of her ship. Thor looked up, still feeling a bit groggy from the shock. He saw the young woman flying the ship, focusing on what was in front of her.

“Who are you?” Thor asked her. She did not reply nor even looked down. Thor began to feel irritated...for multiple reasons, of course.

“Hey! I asked you a question!” Thor exclaimed. Still...she did not answer him nor looked down. He banged his fist on the glass, causing it to slightly crack.

“I am Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder and you will answer me!” Thor shouted. The woman looked down at him with a smirk on her faces me held up her arm with the device in her hand that she used only a bit ag on him.

“Sorry, your Majesty.” She replied to him before pressing the button, causing his body to react once again and fall back into unconsciousness until they arrived to where she was taking him. All that was Thor’s mind besides a few things was wondering where Terah was at. Even if he just only found out that she was his niece, he still worried about her. For multiple reasons. But for now, he needed to figure out what exactly the hell is going on here and who is this person that was kidnapping him.

 

**###**

 

A little bit later, Thor suddenly woke up as he heard a clicking noise. He tried to move but found out he was stuck and basically strapped to the seat he was sitting in. By his wrists and ankles with straps across his chest in the form of an “x”. Suddenly, the chair began slowly moving down the archways a lights began to turned on with a voice talking to him, explaining about Sakkar.

“What the fuck is wrong with this planet? Could it even get any worse than it already is right now?” Thor asked himself, feeling slightly creeped out and confused at the same time and whatever it was that was going on, he just wanted it to end as soon as possible. It was just as creepy as it was annoying. Towards the end, Thor had a slight freak out but quickly calmed down as he realized that it was all over, which now left him even more confused about this whole this. Not to mention that he was more worried about Terah than before. As for him being worried about Loki...that was not going to happen very soon.cHe looked around but got spooked when he heard a voice suddenly speak up. The man was older with blue paint and make up on his face.

The woman from before walked into the room and over to the Grand Master.

“Is this who you spoke to me abou?!” He asked her. She nodded back to him. The older man walked over to Thor and began to check him out. This was starting to irritate the God.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked him.

“Inspecting you. By the way, you really have a nice ass..as much as I can see of it at the. Mo” He said back to him. Thor squirmed a bit. Not because of the nice ass but because he was being “inspected”. Thor was not against another man touching him that but...he just did not want to this creep to even be near him, After he finished, the man walked over back to her.

“How much do you want for him?” He asked her. Thor's eyes widened.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Thor exclaimed. The older man and young woman ignored him.

“10 million units.” She replied, ignoring Thor. Thor was reaching his breaking point. He wanted answers and he wanted them now and it did not matter which of them answered them.

“JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! I AM NOT FOR SALE!” Thor shouted, getting angrier but the second. The Man looked at him then back at her with a grin.

“He's perfect. You got a deal.” The older man said to her. Thor just wanted to One of his assistants pressed a button on their armband and instantly wired the money to her within just a few seconds. The young lady thanked him then walked her way over to the exit. Thor glared at her as she walked past him.

“You will pay for this.” Thor said to her, practically gritting through his teeth.

“No, I just got paid for this.” She said before finally leaving the room. Thor turned his head back, looking at the older man.

“Why am I here and what was that all about?” Thor asked.

“I just bought you. Isn't that obvious?” He replied to Thor.

“Bought me for what?” Thor asked another question. He walked over to Thor. Thor was resisting the urge to either yell or spit at the man. He couldn't do much, considering his condition, at this exact moment. When he stopped in front of Thor, he smirked.

“Fighting, mockery...sex...basically anything I desire.” The older man answered. Thor’s blood was now boiling and the last couple of things the man set make him feel like he wanted to vomit.

“I AM NOT SOME MACHINE!! THIS IS BULLSHIT! LET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID CHAIR NOW!” Thor yelled at him.

“A machine you are certainly not but nonetheless, you belong to me now and no, I can do do that for the time being. I am the Grand Master, by the way.. Any you are?” The Grand Master said to him with a smile on his face.

“I am Thor, God of Thunder, Son of Odin and the man who is going to kick your ass as soon as I get out of his contraption!!” Thor answered. Grand Master frowned.

“We may have to adjust that attitude of yours just slightly but for now, let me explain more about this and welcome you to your new home.” Grand Master said to him. Thor groaned as the chair began to move where ever the Grand Master went. Thor felt angry, grossed out and even a little embarrassed by all of this going on. He went from being a God, to being sold and now someone’s puppet (and possible sex slave) in a matter of just less than three days. Asgard now could be in shambles as far as Thor is concerned. He hated this so much. Though...he Asgard was the least of his concern at the moment. He needed to find his niece and ge her back to Strange as soon as he can.

Suddenly, the chair stopped and a wide door opened. Inside, it looked like a party was going on. Everyone in the room was in somewhat fancy attire and having fun as music played. Thor was not sure if this was just an illusion or if this man was crazier than he thought. Even crazier than Doctor Strange.

“I need to get out of here as soon as possible but...I am not leaving without Terah. I would be breaking my promise with Strange if I did not. Plus, she is family. My family. She is not my blood but she is my niece.” Thor thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Loki, sitting on a couch and talking to some of the people that were next and around him. Loki noticed Thor and quickly turned away.

“Loki!” Thor shouted quietly as he could without alerting his new “owner”. Loki walked over to him quickly after realizing that ignoring Thor was not going to work.

“I am so glad to see you.” Thor whispered. Loki didn't say anything.

“How long have you been here?” Thor asked.

“I have been here about a week.” Loki answered. Thor was so confused but he let it go. There were more important things to worry about right now. Before he could ask another question, they heard someone yelling as someone was being brought into the room.

“Unhand me, you assholes!!” The voice was feminine...and very familiar to the two Gods. Suddenly, Terah appeared in the room, with a guard holding her around the waist as she squirmed. Loki slightly panicked and wanted to say something but he knew he could not. He did not care about what would happen to him but for his daughter’s sake, it had to keep his mouth shut, even though, he did not want to. When the guard out her down, Terah stood there, feeling embarrassed as she covered her chest (which was revealing more cleavage than she was comfortable with). Grand Master saw her, stopped the music and walked over to her. Terah did not look at him until he put his index and middle finger underneath her chin then moved her head up so he could look at her face. Terah was slightly trembling. Loki could feel it. The Grand Master smiled. Terah wanted to vomit, just like Thor.

“My, my, my. You're quite exquisite. Like a beautiful work of art.” The Grand Master.

“And you look like a piece of dog shit with blue makeup on your face and fake ass tan, just like your personality.” Terah said back to him. Gasps could be heard through the out the entire room. Even Loki silently gasped but secretly was internally chuckling to himself it what he did not expect was the Grand Master’s reacts to her comment. The Grand Master let out a chuckle.

“You have quite a mouth on you. Maybe we can out it to good use sometime.” The Grand Master said to her then raised one of his eyebrows. Terah suddenly grabbed him and twisted him and slammed him against the wall (facing forward).

“Choose your next words carefully because next time...you'll be lucky to be able to walk after and you definitely will not have a dick..” Terah said. He looked at her.

“Is that a threat or promise?” The Grand Master asked her then blew her a kiss. Loki was now getting angry. Loki was not type of Father who was going to tell his daughter who to be with (because he already knows who she has her heart set on) but...he was NOT going to let this creep even think about her, let alone flirt and make sexual advances towards. Not today and not ever. Terah made a “bleck” sound.

“You disgust me, you old fart.” Terah said to him.

“You'll get used to it..my future bride.” The Grand Master said to her. Terah let go of the Gramd Master in shock and Loki was ready to stab this motherfucker in the face.

“BRIDE?! You...you can't be serious about that.” Terah piped up. The Grand Master turned around and smiled at her.

“Yes, my sweet Terah.I am actually serious. I plan on making you my queen. You never have to lift a finger and you have anything you want right at your fingertips.” The Grand Master. Terah began to freak out. Loki was not going to let him scare her.

“And what if I refuse?” Terah asked, trying to keep calm.

“Then you will have to fight my champion.” The Grand Master. Thor realized now why he was brought here and why he was bought. Thor suddenly had an idea.

“Leave her alone.” Thor piped up. Everyone turned to look at him, including Terah, who did not know he was watching the entire time.

“Excuse me?” The Grand Master asked, feeling a bit peeved that Thor interrupted .him as he was talking to his “future bride”. Thor gulped but he had no other choice at the moment but he was willing to do this to protect her at all costs.

“She doesn't have to marry you but please do not make her fight this “champion” you are speaking of...please.” Thor explained. Loki looked at Thor in shock.

“Why?” The Grand Master asked him.

“Because I'll fight him...for her. There is no need to make her do something either way that she doesn't have to do because you want to be an asshole when someone refuses you.” Thor said to him. Everyone's’ widened.

“Holy shit.” Loki said to himself. The Grand Master sighed.

“Well, she has not exactly given me a definite answer but if you are willing to sacrifice yourself for her,for when the time comes...then so be it. Though...you will be fighting them anyway. But...why would you do this for someone you do not know?” The Grand Master. He did have a point. Thor barely knew anything about her but yet...he did not want to her like this nor be in this situation. Plus..just like Loki, he knew that her heart is for Strange and Strange was madly in love with her as well but did not fully come out with it. There was no question or doubt about that in his mind.

“Because even though I can be an ass at times...I am not going to let someone suffer or be forced. Not on my watch. Regardless of their gender so do not think I am doing this because she is a woman. No, I am doing this because she deserves better than you. MUCH better.” Thor answered. Loki could not believe it. Thor was willing to risk his life, if that is what it takes, to keep Terah safe and free from the Grand Master and their arranged and surprise “engagement”. Terah rushed over Thor and hugged him.

“Thank you.” Terah whispered to him. Thor smiled.

“You're welcome.” Thor whispered back.

“Wait...do you actually know her?” The Grand Master asked him, now curious. Thor and Terah looked up at him.

“I...I…” Terah started to speak but Thor stopped her.

“You do not need to tell him anything. You are not at fault here for any of this.” Thor said to her then looked at Grand Master.

“Yes, I do know her and no, I do not have to explain how I know her. Especially to you, whether you “own” me or not.” Thor said to him. Now...the Grand Master was pissed off. Not at Terah, but at the man who he just purchased it he did not purchase him to be his friend so regardless, he knew it was not worth stressing but...he was going to have his revenge. Then...he noticed Loki looking at her.

“Do you know her?” The Grand Master asked Loki. Loki looked at him. Terah looked at him. They both have discovered that they read each other's’ minds and accurately as well. Loki took a deep breath.

“I do.” Loki replied. Thor looked at Loki but Terah told him that it was okay.

“And what is she to you? Acquaintance, friend...lover?” The Grand Master with some disgust in his tone when he said “lover”. Loki was wanting to answer lover, just to mess with him but he knew it was not a good idea...for neither him or Terah. But at the same time...he was not going to say how close or what he is to her either.

“Friend.” Loki replied. Terah felt scared but to The Grand Master, it was a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, everyone went back to partying and Terah went back to her room. Thor was let out of the chair a brought to a room. Loki left the part as well and went off to find his daughter.

 

**###**

 

Later in that night, Terah was walking around the halls of Grand Master’s home when she suddenly heard Thor’s voice. She rushed over to where it was coming from and knocked on the door.

“Thor? It’s me.” Terah said to him. The door opened automatically and she walked in then the door closed behind her. Thor was standing near the window, looking out into the night scenery. Terah felt too nervous to suddenly speak to him. The look on his face looked perplexed. Like something was on his mind. Thor looked over at her and suddenly smiled. Terah suddenly now felt too shy.

“How are you holding up?” Thor asked her, trying to break the ice. Terah blushed.

“I...I am doing okay. Still a little shaken by everything but I am okay. Though, to be honest...I am scared. I mean, I know that I can fight and such but...I did not expect any of what happened. Not only I landed up in a place on a distance planet but I found out that I have a family I never knew about. ...Loki, I mean,my Father did explain to me what happened and now physically seeing it with my own eyes..I can understand why he did what he did nor I can blame him. He was doing it to protect me, not because he did not want to be a parent. I mean, yeah, he's the God of Trickery but I truly do not think he was lying to me and he did tell me he was not. Though...has he ever told anyone about me?” Terah answered.

“I mean, Loki can be trouble but deep down, I know he is not a monster, like some people like to believe. I didn't even know he got someone pregnant. Probably for the best no one knew, even though...I would have love to have met you when you were a baby. I do not care if Loki was adopted or not, you are my niece and even though we do not care much for each other at the moment...I am so glad you're a part of my family. Also...you really know how to fight. I'm impressed. Very impressed.” Thor told her, smiling. Terah smiled back.

“Thank you. Also...you really are glad I am part of your family? I mean, Hela did not seem to excited but yet, fuck her. She's a bitch.” Terah asked. Thor chuckled.

“Yes and one thing I love about you is your honestly and not holding back.” Thor said.

“Really?” Terah asked.

“Of course! Especially when it comes to Hela! Remember, she's the Goddess of Death. That takes guts and bravery.” Thor answered.

“With such horrible taste in fashion. God, that outfit still haunts me.” Terah added. Thor let out a giggle snort then walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“By the way..welcome to the family, Terah. I really do mean it.” Thor said. Terah started to tear up and hugged him back. She did not know what to say. The hug lasted several seconds before they let go of each other.

“Also, please do not worry about earlier. I made a promise to Strange that I would protect you and I rather fight this champion than you having to. I mean, you are very strong fighter and I am not exactly sure if you're powerful, which I do not doubt you are powerful but I rather be safe than sorry. And I also care about you, too. Just like your father. By the way...have you seen him since he left the party?” Thor told her and asked, curious about where Loki went.

“We had dinner and talked for a while but after that, I am not exactly sure. Maybe to his room? He did not want to leave my side because he was worried about The Grand Master trying to harm me but I told him I would be okay. I can handle and defend myself well.mI learned from the Sorcerer Supreme himself.” Terah answered.

“Strange, correct? I was not sure who exactly meant when you said the last part.” Thor asked. Terah nodded. Thor did a have a couple of questions for her about Sorcerer Supreme. Whether she wanted to answer them was up to her but he was curious.

“Terah, you do not have to answer this if you do not want but...how do you feel about Strange?” Thor asked her. Terah was not sure what he meant because it could mean a few different things for how she feels about him.

“In what way?” Terah replied. Thor gulped.

“Do you like him?” Thor asked.

“Yes. I like him very much. I mean, he a bit of arrogant at times but it's rare in front of me but it's not on purpose. He is very sweet and caring man. Strange has never hurt me and is always there for me...which I can't say the same for me with him right now. ...I miss him so much, Thor.” Terah said to him as she began to sniffle. Thor decided to stop questioning her about it after seeing her reaction thinking about him. Plus...he really was not any of s business unless she wanted to tell him so her telling him that was enough for him.

“I bet he misses you, too, Terah and I definitely can see he cares about you very much.” Thor said then suddenly his hands in his then put the palms of her hands against his chest. Therapy looked at Thor as he looked at her.

“Terah, you have my promise that I will make sure that you and Strange will be reunited, no matter what it takes. And even though your Father and I are not on good terms right now, which is a long story...I will make sure he makes it out of here alive and safe, too. I can tell he does truly loves you and really wants to be in your life. And so do I. We have your back and love you with all and both of our hearts. Also, we are here for you so if you need us, please do not hesitate to come to me. You have nothing to fear. ..Okay, my niece?” Thor assured her. Terah smiled.

“And you have my thanks, Uncle Thor.” Terah responded back to Thor. Thor moved his head down and leaned slightly, kissing her on the top of her forehead as a tear streamed down his cheek. To hear her called him Uncle made him happy. It felt comforting to her. A few minutes later, Terah and Thor said their goodbyes and she headed back to her room for the rest of the night to get ready for bed.

For the rest of the night, it took Thor a while to fall asleep that night. On and off, he kept thinking about a plan on how to escape from Sakkar but nothing came to mind at the moment. For now, Loki, Thor amd Terah were stuck on this dreadful and crazy planet. How long it was going to be p...that was still another mystery that Thor needed to solve but until then and until morning at least, Thor was going to need to all the sleep he could get.

 

 


	4. His Heart Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wong tries to keep Strange calm as he suddenly worries that Terah may not be coming back to him.

Back at the sanctum, Strange was starting to become too anxious. It should not have taken this long for the two Gods to find their father, considering he made a portal to where he exactly was at. There was a number of horrible situations and so many emotions that were going through his head and none of them was making him feel any better. In fact, it was making him too anxious, on the verge of having some sort of panic attack. Strange felt like he was not able to function right now and his heart was hurting badly.

“Terah, where are you? I knew she should not have gone with them but I wanted to show my support. She is a grown and powerful woman after all and knows the dangers. ...What in the world could have happened to them...to her. Dammit, I hate this so much! I can't take this..” Strange thought to himself as he tried to get a grip on himself and what was going on. The worst fear he was having about this whole thing was that he would never see her again and/or say how he truly feels about her. Even if it is just once.

“Terah. If you can hear me, please tell me where you are. Let me know that your safe. ...For the love God...please be safe. I swear, if anyone hurts you, I will gut them like a fish.” Strange added, hoping in some way, Terah would be able to hear him. He was also hoping that Thor would keep his word and make sure to bring her back safe, no matter what was going on or where they are at right now. Suddenly, a portal formed in the middle of the room. Strange quickly looked up, hoping it was Terah but sadly, it was not. It was Wong. Strange sighed as he looked at the ground.

“Is everything alright? You look distraught. Like a mess.” Wong asked. Strange did not say a word. Wong walked closer to Stephen and then stood in front of him. Wong looked around then back at Strange, trying to not make this worst. He already knew something was up and it had to do with one certain person from what he could tell.

“I am surprised to see that Terah is not here with you.” Wong added to his question. Strange looked up with a tear streaming down his cheek.

“She went with Thor find his Father yesterday and now, I am not sure where she is at. I am afraid she may be in danger and I can not find her nor able to help her. I am a wreck.” Strange explained to Wong. Stephen tried to stay strong but he just could not do it.

“Strange, just stay calm. Terah is powerful, strong and sharp as a tack. She is not helpless, Strange. Even if something is wrong, she will make it back here. I promise you and I have no doubts about it. All you can do right now in the meantime is try not to stress out and try to look for her as much as possible for her whereabouts. I will also try to help as much as I can, too.” Wong told him. Strange nodded in agreement.

“Thank you and I know I shouldn't being worrying like to but I can't help it. Terah means so much to me.” Strange said to Wong before walking over to his desk to began searching more for her. A thought popped up inside of his mind, causing his curiosity to peak.

“Strange, I do not mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but I do have a question for you. Because I am truly concerned about your well-being.” Wong piped up.

“And that exactly would be?” Stephen responded back. Wong took a breath before he asked.

“Are you _fond_ of this woman?” Wong asked. Strange was slightly confused by the question but he had a feeling about was he meant by that.

“Fond? In what way do you mean by that?” Strange replied. He was not pissed off or weirded out by his question, just simply trying to understand it more. Wong should have stopped asking but now, he needed to truly find out. He was not against it if Strange was actually in love with the young woman but he was curious if this is why Strange reacting the way he is to her not being here.

“You're in love with Miss Terah, aren't you? And madly, too.” Wong asked again, rephrasing his question. This time, the question was crystal clear to him. He looked up, feeling like he just committed a crime or broke a rule but he couldn't lie to Wong.

“And what if I am?” Strange answered, feeling more worried. Not about him, though.

“Well...are you?” Wong asked another question. Strange sighed.

“I was _that_ obvious to you?” Strange replied. Wong noticed. Strange looked away, feeling ashamed.

“Yes and there is nothing wrong with being in love...regardless of it is with a man or a woman. I know you are not bisexual but I am just saying. Do not worry, you're not going to lose your powers or anything. I was just curious, though,min have noticed the way you look at her, even if she doesn't notice but I have. Quite a few times.” Wong explained to him. Strange sighed again but looked back up at Wong.

“I know she does not feel the same about me and I just want her to be happy, no matter what.” Strange told him. He actually did not know how she felt about him but he just did not want to get his hopes up…just in case.

“Well, I know one other thing...never say never. Until you tell her, you don't have the answer for whether she does or not.” Wong said. Strange felt sad again.

“...If I ever see her again and at this point, that is a big "if".” Stephen muttered but it was loud enough for Wong to hear. Wong put his hand on his shoulder,

“You will, Strange. You will.” Wong responded back to him. Strange took a deep breath.

“Thanks, Wong. I appreciate this.” Strange said back.

“You're welcome and to be honest, I hope she comes back, too. She is quite a unique.” Wong told him. Strange smiled.

“I agree.” Strange said. Wong stayed for another minute before heading back to the sanctum in Hong Kong, leaving Strange alone in the sanctum once again.

“I just got to keep calm and do the best I can not to worry so much. Wong is right. She is strong, powerful and very intelligent. ...I just really hope that she is safe, sound and not hurt.” Strange stopped himself from letting his thoughts get worse again. He decided to go make a cup of tea and continue to his search for Terah. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to her and he needed to stop it quickly if it does.

 


End file.
